museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2018
Das Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2018 fand vom 15. bis 17. Oktober 2018 in statt. Kurzlink: * bit.ly/hdoku18 Hashtag in Twitter: * #hdoku18 Moment in Twitter: * Herbsttreffen Museumsdokumentation 2018 15. Oktober 2018 Portale und Plattformen Portal Alltagskulturen im Rheinland Christian Baisch https://alltagskulturen.lvr.de/de/start * Recherche: https://alltagskulturen.lvr.de/de/suche/ergebnisse?term=Provenienz Zeitungsportal der DDB Hans Jörg Lieder * Hans-Jörg Lieder: Coordinating Newspaper Digitisation: Some Facts and Figures * Zeitungsdigitalisierung * ZDB Katalog Provenienzforschung an kleinen Museen und Bibliotheken: das „Erstcheck-Modell“ Uwe Hartmann Vortrag nicht gehalten Provenienzforschung I Online-Edition der Karteien zum sogenannten Zentraldepot für beschlagnahmte Sammlungen in Wien Susanne Hehenberger und Peter Kloser * https://www.zdk-online.org/ * Permalinks, Beispiele: ** https://www.zdk-online.org/k/LR_1/ ** https://www.zdk-online.org/k/LR_850/ (Aquarell von , durch Quellenedition konnte Objektgeschichte aufgeklärt werden, vorgeschlagen zur Restitution) ** https://www.zdk-online.org/k/BO_2/ (abgegeben an MMA) „Erschließung und Provenienzermittlung der Prachtbände des Kupferstichkabinetts (?) durch die Bibliothek des Herzog Anton Ulrich-Museums“ Daniela Hoffmann und Anne Rieck „GND4C – GND für Kulturdaten. Vision und Werkstattbericht“ Jens Lill und Martha Rosenkötter * https://wiki.dnb.de/pages/viewpage.action?pageId=134055796 * http://www.dnb.de/gndcon Sitzung der Arbeitsgruppen AG-Datenaustausch LIDO für graphische Sammlungen (Regine Stein, Angela Kailus) * kurze Einführung * Standardformat zur Bereitstellung von Objektdaten * Gemeinsamer Feldkatalog Graphischer Sammlungen * empfohlene Normdaten: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Recherche in Normdaten ** http://swb.bsz-bw.de ** http://gnd.eurospider.com ** https://viaf.org Anwendungsprofil Graphik * LIDO für graphische Sammlungen - eine Einführung * Arbeitskreis Graphik vernetzt * Konzeption der lokalen Sammlungserschließung erfolgt von den Anforderungen der Webpublikation her * Functional Requirements for Bibliographic Records (vgl. ) ** Werkstufen: Werk (ist realisiert)-> Expression (ist verkörpert)-> Manifestation (ist ein)-> Exemplar **: Diskussion: auch anwendbar für Abbildungen (z.B. Fotos, Videos, ...) von Museumsobjekten **: Beispiel: British Museum R,3.9 (aus Daten geht nicht hervor, worauf sich Datum bezieht; welcher Ereignistyp?) **: Beispiel: Selbstbildnis, am Fenster zeichnend mit mehreren ähnlichen Werken (Weitere Abzüge) AG-Langzeitbewahrung AG-Multimedia AG-Regelwerke AG-Sammlungsmanagement 16. Oktober 2018 Provenienzforschung II Erfassung / Provenienzforschung in ethnographischen Sammlungen Claudia Kalka * Kleine Museen, weltweite Bühne: Forschende digitalisieren Museumsschätze (BMBF, 30.07.2018) * Schleswig-Holstein zwischen Weltoffenheit und Kolonialismus (Die ethnografischen Sammlungen Schleswig-Holsteinischer Museen) Provenienzforschung für kleine Museen – Erstcheck Christian Riemenschneider Erst-Check in fünf Stadt- und Regionalmuseen – ein Pilotprojekt zur Provenienzforschung in Südniedersachsen (Deutsches Zentrum Kulturgutverluste) Die Dokumentation von Provenienzrecherchen und deren Ergebnisse für die städtischen Bestände in Düsseldorf Jasmin Hartmann und Gisela Schulte-Dornberg Arbeitsgruppe „Standardisierung von Provenienzangaben“ mit Link zum Leitfaden zur Standardisierung von Provenienzangaben (Hamburg 2018) Kurzpräsentationen von Museumssoftware startext: Hida https://www.startext.de/produkte/hida Stegmann Systems (APS) https://www.aps-info.de/de/ Robotron: daphne Land-Software http://www.land-software.de/ Joanneum Research:IMDAS-Pro https://www.joanneum.at/digital/produkteloesungen/imdas-pro-archivis-pro/ GallerySystems https://www.gallerysystems.com/ digicult https://www.digicult-verbund.de/de CDS Gromke e.K https://www.cds-gromke.com/ Axiell: Axiell-Museum https://alm.axiell.com/collections-management-solutions/museums/ Provenienzforschung III Provenienzforschung am Schlossmuseum Jever – Ergebnisse und Ausblick Christiane Baier https://www.schlossmuseum.de/ Provenienzforschung an den nichtstaatlichen Museen Bayerns – Beratung, Forschung, digitale Methoden Christine Bach * https://www.museen-in-bayern.de/die-landesstelle/projekte/provenienzforschung.html * Dokumentation mit WissKI (http://wiss-ki.eu/) Provenienzforschung digital vernetzt – Zur Forschungsdatenbank des Deutschen Zentrums Kulturgutverluste Dorothee Haffner * https://www.kulturgutverluste.de/ * Datenmodell der MARI (http://www.geschkult.fu-berlin.de/e/khi/forschung/projekte/drittmittelprojekte/mari/index.html) ** Frage der Nachhaltigkeit unklar * Orientierung am CIDOC Conceptual Reference Model * ProvenienzWiki - Plattform für Provenienzforschung und Provenienzerschließung Digitalisierung- und Publikationsprojekte Vernetzte Bestände graphischer Sammlungen: Das Graphikportal Angela Kailus, Marburg * * https://www.graphikportal.org/ * Gemeinsamer Feldkatalog Graphischer Sammlungen * LIDO für graphische Sammlungen siehe auch: AG-Datenaustausch Museum4Punkt0 Franziska Diehr * Folien: https://t.co/Tl0gY6c1uq (CC-Lizenz: CC BY 4.0) * http://www.museum4punkt0.de/ 17. Oktober 2018 Webpräsentationen Out of the box. Übernahme digitaler Bestände für museale Homepage Lösungen Pauline Lörzer '' '''Vortrag nicht gehalten' VIMM – Projekt Andreas Richter * https://www.vi-mm.eu/ * The ViMM Manifesto for Digital Cultural Heritage (17.09.2018) PLAUSIbel oder falsch? Hilfen zur Qualitätssicherung bei der Objekterfassung – ein Beispiel Stefan Rohde-Enslin https://www.museum-digital.de/ Die Datenschutz-Grundverordnung – ein Überblick Inga Schimansky Digitalisierungsprojekte in Berlin DigiS Anja Müller (Moderation/Einleitung) https://www.digis-berlin.de/ * Florian Pauls und Ulrike Kuschel, AlliiertenMuseum e.V.: Digitalisierung der Negativsammlung der Fotoabteilung der U.S. Army Berlin Brigade ** http://www.alliiertenmuseum.de/home.html ** AlliiertenMuseum ** Bildarchiv * Lisa-Marei Schmidt, Brücke-Museum: Digitale Expressionisten – Die Digitalisierung und Online-Stellung der Gemälde des Brücke Museums ** vorgetragen von Christiane Remm ** http://www.bruecke-museum.de/ * Dorothee Haffner; HTW-Berlin FB5, Museumskunde: „Zum Stand der Dinge“ – Bildhauerei in Berlin – Digitalisierung Bildender Kunst im öffentlichen Raum ** https://www.htw-berlin.de/forschung/online-forschungskatalog/projekte/projekt/?eid=2572 ** archivierte Versionen von www.bildhauerei-in-berlin.de (vgl. ) * Thilo Wittenbecher, MIME Centrum Berlin: Die theatrale Biomechanik des russischen Theateravantgardisten W.E. Meyerhold – Erschließung, Digitalisierung und Zugänglichmachung von Dokumenten einer weithin unbekannten Theatermethode ** https://www.mimecentrum.iti-germany.de/ Kooperationsprojekte REACH-Culture Project Friederike Berlekamp * https://www.reach-culture.eu/ * http://www.open-heritage.eu/ SPECTRUM 5.0 * * http://www.ag-sammlungsmanagement.de/index.php/spectrum Stand AAT Monika Hagedorn-Saupe * * http://www.aat-deutsch.de/ Fachstelle Museum-DDB Herdis Kley * Europeana (Core & generic services) Bericht CIDOC 2018 Martina Krug & Marita Ando Museumsvokabular.de und Museumsdokumentation.de Axel Ermert * http://museumsvokabular.de * http://museumsdokumentation.de Weblinks * Fachgruppe Dokumentation Category:Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation Category:Conferences Category:Berlin